This invention relates to vehicle safety devices and specifically to collision avoidance lamps mounted high on so equipped vehicles such as rear shelf or upper areas of the rear windows. While collision avoidance lamps have been standard equipment on most automobiles since 1986, as yet this inventor has not seen any means for a car operator to readily be able to recognize the fact that their 3rd brake lamp is not functioning.